gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem
Requiem (鎮-requiem-, Chin requiem, lit. "Tranquil requiem") is the ending theme of Betterman episodes 1 through 25. It is performed by Yoshitomo Yonetani (under his usual vocalist alias of ※-mai-''), who also wrote the lyrics and composed it (with supplementary composition by Kouhei Tanaka). It was arranged by Takayuki Negeshi. '''Requiem (Juvenile)' (鎮-requiem-juvenile-伽, Chin requiem juvenile Togi, lit. "Tranquil requiem juvenile story") is a rearrangement released on March 24, 2019 with Betterman's 20th Anniversary Blu-ray box set. It features new lyrics performed by Yonetani (again credited as Mai) relating to Hakai-Oh ~GaoGaiGar Vs. Betterman~. Requiem lyrics Japanese lyrics 無限のテロメアに　刻んだ神の罪 炎に抱かれながら　醒（めざめ）の墓標　目指す 魂（こころ）　霊（こだま）　孤独の声 生（もがき）　死（わかれ）　闇夜の夢 飢（かわき）　亡（ほろび）　運命（さだめ）の時 唸れ！　叫べ！　命、砕け！ 遥か日の輝（ひかり）　探せ！ 湧きあがる希望　歌え！ チャクラの配列は　化身の貢ぎ物 怒りをみなぎらせて　現（うつつ）へ呼ばれいずる 冥（じごく）　怖（おそれ）　輪廻の底 妄（じゃねん）　欲（のぞみ）　誘惑（さそい）の罠 肉（からだ）　脳（きおく）　離脱の時 唸れ！　叫べ！　命、砕け！ 遠き日の宝（ひかり）　掴め！ 生まれくる明日を　奪え！ ゲノムの鎖はずし　骸（むくろ）の雄叫び　聞け！ 蒼き日の光（ひかり）　戻せ！ その胸の戒律（ちかい）　放て！ 遥か日の輝（ひかり）　探せ！ 湧きあがる希望　歌え！ Romaji Mugen no teromea ni kizanda kami no tsumi Honoo ni dakare nagara Mezame no bohyou mezasu Kokoro, Kodama, Kodoku no koe Mogaki, Wakare, Yamiyo no yume Kawaki, Horobi, Sadame no toki Unare! Sakebe! Inochi, kudake! Haruka hi no hikari, sagase! Waki agaru kibou, utae! Chakura no hairetsu wa Keshin no mitsugi mono Ikari wo minagirasete Utsutsu he yobare izuru Jigoku, Osore, Rinne no soko Janen, Nozomi, Sasoi no wana Karada, Kioku, Ridatsu no toki Unare! Sakebe! Inochi, kudake! Tooki hi no hikari, tsukame! Umare kuru asu wo ubae! Genomu no kusari hazushi, Mukuro no o-sakebi, KIKE! Aoki hi no hikari, modose! Sono mune no chikari, hanate! Haruka hi no hikari, sagase! Waki agaru kibou, utae! English translation The infinite telomeres are carven with the sins of God Engulfed in flames, aiming for the awakening graves Soul, Spirit, The voice of loneliness Life, Death, dreaming of a dark night Famine, Ruin, the destined time Roar! Yell! Break life! Seek the light of those far-off days! Sing of hope that is rising! The programming of chakra is in tribute to incarnation Overflowing anger calls out to the present Underworld, Fear, the depths of the cycle of reincarnation Delusion, Greed, tempting traps Body, Mind, The time of separation Roar! Yell! Break life! Grasp the treasure of those distant days! Seize the tomorrow which is soon to be born! Unchain your genome, and listen to the scream of your skeleton! Get back the light of those blue days! Unleash the oath that is kept in your heart! Seek the light of those far-off days! Sing of hope that is rising! Requiem Juvenile lyrics Japanese lyrics （唖唖唖…） 狂い咲くアニムスに　消えゆくヒトの罰 裁きの毒を贄（みつ）ぎ　掟は深く　鎮（しず）む 窓（とびら）　龍（あらし）　霧をまとえ 灯（あかり）　圧（かさね）　星の海に 儡（くぐつ）　融（むすび）　力合わせ 勇（ゆうき）！勝（しょうり）！產まれ代われ！ 唖！唖！唖！唖！ 弔いの宙（そら）を　照らせ！ 夢人よ　永遠（とわ）に　語れ！ （唖唖唖…） 「クル……クル……命ノナカニ…」 最期の地平へと　全てが集う夜 この身が千切られても　誓いは刻（とき）を超える 我々々　我々々　我々々々々々　（今、序（はじま）る） 駕々々　駕々々　駕々々々々々　（劫火（ひ） の煉獄） 雅々々　雅々々　雅々々々々々　（門（じげん）の鍵） 牙々々！牙々々！牙々々々々々！（覇界の王！） 餓！餓！餓！餓！ 暁の果実　壊せ！ 鏡（いつわり）の花を　喰らえ！ （唖唖唖……唖唖唖……唖唖唖……光になれ…） ソキウス　腕を翳（かざ）し　終焉（おわり）の世界へ　往け！ 覇！覇！覇！覇！ パトリアの径（みち）を　辿れ！ 古（いにしえ）の未來　燃やせ！（熱く） 弔いの宙（そら）を　照らせ！ 夢人よ　永遠（とわ）に　語れ！（熱く） 唖唖唖… 「…これは…熱き夢人たちの…御伽噺（ジュブナイル）である…」 Romaji (Aaa) Kuruizaku Animusu ni kieyuku hito no batsu Sabaki no doku wo mitsugi Okite wa fukaku shizumu Tobira, Arashi, Kiri wo matoe Akari, Kasane, Hoshi no umi ni Kugutsu, Musubi, Chikara awase Yuuki! Shouri! Umare kaware! A! A! A! A! Tomurai no sora wo terase! Yumebito yo, towa ni katare! (Aaa) "KURU... KURU... INOCHI NO NAKA NI..." Saigo no chihei he to Subete ga tsudou yoru Kono mi ga chigiraretemo, chikai wa toki wo koeru Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (Ima, hajimaru) Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (Hi no rengoku) Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (Jigen no kagi) Ga Ga Ga! Ga Ga Ga! Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga! (Hakai no ou!) Gao! Gao! Gao! Gao! Akatsuki no kajitsu, kowase! Itsuwari no hana wo kurae! (Aaa... Aaa... Aaa... hikari ni nare...) Sokiusu ude wo kazashi, owari no sekai he IKE! HA! HA! HA! HA! Patoria no michi wo tadore! Inishie no mirai moyase! (atsuku) Tomurai no sora wo terase! Yumebito yo, towa ni katare! (atsuku) (Aaa) "...kore wa... atsuki yumebito-tachi no... jubunairu de aru..." English translation (Aaahhh...) Animus blooming out of season is the punishment of disappearing people Law is deeply calm serving out the poison of judgment Windows, Dragons, wearing the mist Light, Pressure, the sea of stars Defeat, Fusion, power coming together Courage! Victory! Be born again! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Light up the funereal space! O dreamers, recite for eternity! (Aaahhh...) "IT COMES... IT COMES... FROM WITHIN LIFE..." (spoken by Masaaki Endoh) The night when everything gathers at the last horizon Even if this body should be shredded, the oath will transcend time (Ga written as "I") Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (Now, it begins) (Ga written as "carriage") Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (The purgatory of world-ending fire) (Ga written as "elegance") Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga (The key of the dimension gate) (Ga written as "fang") Ga Ga Ga! Ga Ga Ga! Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga! (The King of Ruin!) (Gao written as "hunger") Gao! Gao! Gao! Gao! Break the fruit of daybreak! Devour the false flower! (Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... transform into light...) Socius raises your arms up, as you go to the world of death! HA! HA! HA! HA! Pursue the path of Patria! Burn the ancient future! (hot...) Light up the funereal space! O dreamers, recite for eternity! (hot...) (Aaahhh...) "...this is... the juvenile fable... of those hot-blooded dreamers..." Category:Songs Category:Betterman